


Burning Up

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Hair, Consensual Sex, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Muscles, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pubic Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Rinkah visits Corrin in the night with an issue.





	

Corrin’s quill scratched at the parchment as he prepared a report for his brother Xander. They had been making great progress and it bore reporting. Illuminated by a single candle, Corrin had been writing well into the night and in his sleepwear so as to deliver his report to all his fellow generals on their respective fronts. Uninterrupted until Rinkah slipped in as quiet as could be; her bare feet barely touched the grass as she observed Corrin huddled over his writing desk.

“What brings you here at this time of night, Rinkah?” Corrin asked without looking up from his parchment.

“D-did you expect me, Corrin.” She was taken off guard for a second by the question.

“I've gained an ear for your special type of solitude.” Corrin informed, dotting a period before turning to face her.

She was sans mask for once, her wrappings still covered her chest, but the rest of her usual attire was missing wearing only a pair of thin pants otherwise. She looked stern as ever but it was that face that he'd grown to love beyond all others as they had shared many quiet afternoons together with few to bother them.

“And how's that?” Rinkah crossed her arms and her stare grew sterner still.

“I suppose it comes from spending so much time together” Rinkah seemed to bristle at his response.

“Yes, let’s talk about that.” Rinkah turned to the entrance flap to ensure it was closed before facing Corrin again. “In my tribe, we value our solitude, but when there’s someone we...tolerate...we try to keep them to ourselves…”

Corrin’s heart skipped a beat, his cheeks got flush, and he noticed her cheeks were much brighter than he'd ever seen. Her eyes refused to meet his instead, being much more interested in the ground.

“S-so what are you saying?” Corrin was almost afraid to ask, worried his conclusion was incorrect and he was merely getting ahead of himself.

“I’m saying that I didn’t like the way that Charlotte was getting so close to you today after the battle. That….Hussy has no business holding onto you like that, being so flagrant in her desire. I want to keep you to myself, I don’t want to have to share you…”

Rinkah had never before so much admitted that she’d liked Corrin beyond tolerance and now she was being bold in a way that was both incredibly unusual and very like her. That boldness was one of his favorite parts of her, so unlike many of the noble Nohrians he’d spent his life around and different even than the Hoshidans her fire tribe was more closely allied with. Her edges were rough with little attempt to hide them and he’d grown to love it oh-so-much as he had the unique privilege to command her.

“R-Rinkah, are you saying that…” Corrin stood up from his seat prepped for her answer.

“I’m saying that I want you to be mine and mine alone, and vice-versa even! Seeing her try to flirt with you while she bounced her stupid tits made me so mad I almost killed her!” Rinkah’s temper flared for a second before her eyes flitted by Corrin's and she calmed herself instantly. “If you like her better than me I’m not gonna stand in your way, though."

“No, no, no Rinkah, I feel the same way.” Corrin placed his hands on her shoulders, “This is just very sudden is all.”

Rinkah met his gaze, but neither could suppress their blush. Rinkah placed her hands around Corrin and pulled him in holding him close and refusing to let go, not that with her muscles he could resist. Rinkah’s face nuzzled into his neck as they held each other in an embrace. She’d never been this close to someone other than family and the sweet scent of a Nohrian noble pervaded the entire tent, but it was at its most concentrated on him.

“There’s a fire tribe tradition for this moment.” Rinkah mumbled into Corrin’s neck after what felt like forever.

“What’s that?” Corrin asked dreamily as he held tight to Rinkah’s warm, warm body.

“In the fire tribe if you declare love for someone, and it’s reciprocated.....you need to ….prove your love. Mate in other words.” Rinkah tensed with equal parts excitement and apprehension at the prospect.

Corrin stayed silent for a moment in consideration. He had fallen for Rinkah hard, but this was sudden and unexpected. Oh, he wanted her so very badly, but he hadn’t been expecting this in his wildest of dreams. Was he ready?

“I, I think I’d like that Rinkah.”

Disentangling herself from him, though she really didn’t want to, Rinkah’s blush continued as if a now permanent fixture of her cheeks as she reached behind her to unwrap her bindings. Straight to the point and with a simple flick, her wrappings fell to the floor strand by strand, revealing her large bust to her newfound lover.

Despite her nervousness at the proceedings she gave a hearty smile as Corrin stared transfixed by her breasts, “A large bust is the pride of a woman of the fire tribe.”.

“I-I see…” Contrary to Corrin’s many imaginings there was not even the slightest paleness in her chest, her skin was a beautiful bronze naturally, it seemed.

Rinkah placed a hand on Corrin’s chest toying with his buttons and giving a nod for him to do the same as she had done. Gulping, Corrin began fumbling with his buttons as he tried to unbutton his sleep shirt as quickly as possible. Grunting in dissatisfaction at his speed, Rinkah grabbed the collar with both hands on opposite sides and yanked down tearing all the buttons off and opening up his shirt. Before Corrin could so much as yelp in surprise his lips were occupied by Rinkah's invading tongue whose hands busied themselves rubbing up and down his exposed chest and belly.

Corrin’s hands found themselves behind Rinkah caressing up and down her masterfully toned back and shoulders as they moaned into each other’s mouth. Finally breaking the kiss for air, Rinkah gave a satisfied smirk as Corrin began taking off his shirt, now in need of serious mending thanks to her vigorous assault. Finally sans shirt Corrin found that his chest was no longer the source of Rinkah’s interest as she stared down at the tent formed in his nightwear. Giving a curious purr Rinkah brusquely shoved her hand between his legs.

“I’ve been thinking about this night for some time, and this thing especially.” Rinkah took another kiss as her hand rubbed his crotch from outside his sleepwear, Corrin’s penis growing larger at the unexpected pleasure.

As they shared another kiss Rinkah reached to her waistband and discarded her own nightclothes positive they’d been ruined with her overeager wetness. Parting their lips once again Corrin looked down in surprise at her unashamed and exposed womanhood.

“In the fire tribe nudity is commonplace, but I’m sure a noble like yourself is no stranger to sharing a bed with a woman.” In spite of her excitement, Rinkah looked somewhat sullen at the thought.

“On the contrary Rinkah, I’ve...never had the pleasure of sharing a bed with a woman, let alone one as beautiful as yourself.” Corrin replied forcing himself to meet her eyes rather than continue staring at her alluring wetness.

“Don’t say that kind of stuff, you’re ruining this moment…” Rinkah’s eyes darted down at his pants rather than continue staring into his.

Before Corrin could fight her modesty disguised as crassness Rinkah crouched down and pulled his sleepwear down with her allowing his cock to spring out to meet her. Rinkah gave an unashamed smirk at its appearance and Corrin blushed at her impatience. His cock was not as big as in the fantasies Rinkah had shamelessly been having during her solemn hot spring visits, but her fantasies had been on the unrealistic side anyways. It was around 7 inches and as expected of a noble was near completely clean shaven, grooming in men especially was rarely practiced in the fire tribe.

“R-Rinkah~” Corrin moaned as she gripped the base of his penis inspecting all angles of the cock soon to be hers and hers alone.

Rising back to her feet, Rinkah jerked her head in the direction of Corrin’s bed. Giving a shy nod Corrin watched as Rinkah went to the mattress falling to her knees and bracing herself on all fours, she looked back at Corrin shyly swaying her hips to further entice him. Following her lead, Corrin came to the side of the bed and cocked his head slightly in confusion.

“Why are you…” Corrin shyly gestured at her primal stance and Rinkah sat up in response.

“This is how love is made in the fire tribe. It’s also usually done outside, but I thought you might be uncomfortable with that.”

Corrin kneeled beside her and gently pushed her onto her back. Bracing himself by placing his hands on either side of her head and leaning over her. Rinkah felt her heart stop at the intimacy. She let what was about to happen sink in as they prepared to share each other in the most intimate way.

“This is the lovemaking that I know.” Corrin stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, “Besides, this way we don’t have to take our eyes off of each other.”

Rinkah’s blush deepened further still as their eyes stayed locked on each other. Rinkah looked down at his pale body, quite the contrast to her own. His muscles were defined, but not near as worked as hers, combined with the amount of meticulous grooming he went through as a noble it gave him a level of exoticness to her. Corrin was busy admiring her as well. Her bronze skin was contrasted not by tan lines as expected, but by her beautiful silver hair. Nohrians often scoffed at women of Hoshido and the fire tribe, citing the hair they did not bother to get rid of as the mark of savages, but Corrin saw the allure in the beautiful hair surrounding her womanhood and the wisp that existed under her arms as well.

Sitting for a moment more in adoration, Corrin finally got to work lining himself with her entrance before taking his plunge. Thrusting into her Corrin was shocked by her heat, of which she seemed to radiate on cold nights such as this, and her tightness, which came as a pleasant surprise to the still virgin noble. Rinkah did not even try to hide her pleasure as a hearty moan left her lips as she felt Corrin fully sheathe his hot rod inside of her. Corrin’s speed belied his nervousness as he wasted no time in pounding his hips into Rinkah’s

She had never pleasured herself before for fear of buckling to her intense desires, but Rinkah now knew what she had been denying herself. She felt his every twitch and thrust oh-so intimately as Corrin fucked her with a vigor she’d not yet seen in him. Their passion only intensified with each thrust, their moans and pillow talk becoming louder and less masked as they continued.

“Corin, I love you! You make me feel so hot inside I feel like I’ll burn up!”

“Rinkah, I never want to leave you. I love you. I love you so much~”

Within minutes they were reaching their climax. Rinkah wrapped her muscled thighs around Corrin’s slight waist and held him as close as possible. Corrin found he couldn’t escape her grasp, not that he wanted to, and wrapped his arms around her, in turn, crashing his lips into hers as his hips continued to thrust as hard as possible, his cock feeling already ready to cum.

“Corrin, cum inside me. I’ll bear your child! I love you so much, I don’t want you to leave me~”

With one last thrust, Corrin and Rinkah came to a climax, his cum spraying inside of her as her hips bucked closer still to his. One last kiss ended their intercourse, Corrin and Rinkah’s tongues entangling themselves as he pulled himself out of her, his cum spilling from her onto his sheets. Still caught in her embrace Corrin rested his head on her breasts as he panted in enervation. Holding his face into her chest, Rinkah gave a sigh of satisfaction.

It didn’t take long for Corrin to fall asleep in her arms and it took an even smaller amount of time for Rinkh to follow him. Their bond was made. They belonged to each other and each other only now.

**Author's Note:**

> First FE fic, so it had to be about my beautiful buff babe Rinkah. Eager to hear your thoughts!


End file.
